Elemental flames
by Amu4ever
Summary: In this world there are people with special abillities. They are called 'Elementals'. Elementals can have one of seven different flames, but one thing connects them all: They all have a 'mate'. These one or two beings will be found on their 'day of justice'. An event to look forward to. For everyone, but one Tsunayoshi Sawada.
1. The legend begins

**Author note**: So before you start screaming at me for not updating my other storys.

I am sorry about that, but I am quite sure I will get the opportunity to that soon.

But for now have fun with this new story!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The legend begins  
**

Many, many years ago, around the time of Ancient Greece, there was a little boy. His name was Giotto. He was a kindhearted boy, who always wished for the happiness of those around him. But, he had no family and so lived in an orphanage.

Since his birth strange, unexplainable things tended to happen around him. When he was around withered flowers, they would suddenly start blooming again. There were wounds that healed faster than they should. Wild animals crowded him like little puppies; seeking attention and licking his face like he was one of them.

After some time people started questioning this boy, who did these unthinkable things; unnatural things. They started calling him 'freak' and 'demon' and treated him with spite and hatred. Even the other children didn't go close to him, because the adults told them that he could be 'contagious'.

One day an old man approached the little boy and asked, how he did his little 'wonders', but the boy only smiled and said, "It makes me sad when flowers wither, so I help them regain their strength. It makes me said when someone gets injured, so I help them heal. It makes me said when animals are in danger so I help them keep calm so they are not hurt."

After that statement Giotto frowned and added, "You look sad, sir. Is there a way for me to help you be happy?"

The old man smiled weakly and told him, that his wife was ill and there was little to no hope for her to get healthy again. Giotto looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled sweetly and promised, "Then I will help you!"

From that day on the little boy helped the man care for his sick wife and to keep the flowers in the garden healthy, so the woman had something nice to look at to make her feel better.

The other people of the city saw this and got angry and jealous. They said that the old man didn't deserve this kindness and that the boy was unnatural. In their anger and jealousy - for the wonders the boy made for the elderly man and his quickly healing wife - they sneaked into the house of the couple and stabbed the woman. She was helpless and still couldn't defend herself.

Giotto was quite small for his age and while he fought with his whole might he couldn't protect the wife of the old man. So when the man came back - to give his wife the medicine he bought for her - he found her dead on the bed and the boy crying and soaked with her blood on the floor.

The man got angry and demanded, what happened and why Giotto didn't help his wife with one of his wonders. Giotto's explanation fell on deaf ears and the man swore revenge.

Two days after that a slaver travelled through the city. And the old man, who was the only one previously protecting the child from this fate handed him – to the relief of the adults in the orphanage – over to the slaver and let him take the boy away without looking back.

Slavery was a common occurrence at that time and slavers had a high position in the hierarchy. Many poor families sold their children as slaves. Magical beings were caught and enslaved on sight with no mercy afforded to them.

Giotto – with his special abilities and strange behaviour – wasn't exactly a magical being, but he wasn't entirely 'human' either. And as such he was looked down upon and after the city sold him to the slaver he had a harsh life.

There were no laws to restrict the slavers training methods, and so countless slaves died by the hands of their masters. Only the strong magical beings could protect themselves, but even they were always on the run and treated more like objects than actual living beings.

One night – when Giotto was already a young man and his master ordered him to collect firewood– he found a young boy struggling with a painfully tight looking rope around his neck.

His hands were bound and he was secured to a tree. There was already bruising forming around the ropes so he seemed to have been sitting there for a while.

When Giotto approached him he looked up and for one moment he could have sworn he saw the eyes of the bound boy flicker to a bright red. Blinking he looked again only to see eyes a dark grayish colour.

Without hesitating Giotto kneeled down and started to unbind the boy. He chose to untie his neck first and then continued with the ropes chaining him to the tree.

The boy looked up an unreadable expression on his face before speaking.

"Why are you doing this? I could be dangerous. I could kill you. Maybe there is a reason, why I am bound here."

Giotto only smiled sweetly as he replied, "You are not a bad person. You won't hurt me."

The strange look the boy gave as response only made Giotto laugh as he finished untying the ropes.

"So, I'm all done. Here you go!"

For a moment the boy didn't move before he said, "If you could wish for something, what would it be? Would you want so much money, that you couldn't ever spend it all? Or would you want to be the strongest man of all the land?"

Giotto shook his head and smiled again.

"I do not wish for money. I do not wish for power."

"Would you ask to have a house full of slaves, who would read your wishes from your lips? Who would do anything for you? So that you would never have to kneel again? Or would you want to rule a country and to have others bow at a single word from you?"

Giotto shook his head again sweet smile still in place.

"I do not wish for slaves to be ordered around by me. I do not wish for a whole country to have to bow to my every word."

The boy, still sitting on the floor, frowned and looked up to Giotto thoughtfully.

"Then what do you wish for?"

Giotto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and smiled brighter than ever before.

"I wish, that the world could be a more peaceful place. That all beings are treated as equals. That there is less suffering in the world." His eyes shone with passion and determination as he spoke about what he desired most.

The boy on the floor looked surprised for a moment than a devilish smile spread across his face.

"Ah, I see. Such a selfless person you are. Well….I will grant your wish, but that will need some preparation."

He stood up and walked away before turning around again the devilish smile still in place.

"I nearly forgot. You will meet others that may help you with your quest. If they decide to aid you or not is based upon your actions, but I'm sure a person like you won't have any problems."

He turned around again and waved, calling softly, "See you soon little Sky; Giotto."

Giotto stared after him for a while in wonder before he shrugged and continued on with the task set by his master.

Giotto went to bed that day with renewed hope that some day he could help to make the world a better place. To get the equality for all the creatures and beings he so loved and admired.

"So, that's it for today, Tsu-kun," Nana said and smiled down at her beloved son. "Now, up, up, to bed with you!"

Tsuna just looked at his mother, confused.

"Why did you tell me the first part of the legend again?" he asked, though Tsuna eyes were soft as he looked up at his mother.

"Because, Tsu-kun –" here, she poked his nose softly – "it is what you said: A legend not a fairy tale. And as such you will probably need to remember it after your big day tomorrow. After all you can't be a good Elemental and mate without knowing your history, can you?" She poked his nose again. "Also, I am sure you will be thankful to your old mother someday when you need the wisdom you can gain through legends like this. After all legends always have some truth in them - when not necessarily everything is true – some part is. And that is the part you need to be aware of."

Nana stood up and turned back towards her son.

"Oh and Tsu-kun," she began.

Tsuna turned around from where he already stood on the staircase.

"Don't forget your lucky charm!"

Blushing wildly Tsuna nodded and ran up the stairs to hurry and hide his burning face beneath the blanket.

"But she is right I shouldn't forget you, should I?"

Tsuna turned around and looked at the little lion cub – they were not really sure, if it was a lion - cuddling up next to him. It just yawned and cuddled in closer to him.

Tsuna smiled softly and looked up at the ceiling again as he mumbled, "I really wonder, what kind of mate I will get…do you think it will be an animal like you? Or perhaps a human? Hmm…what do you think?"He turned back to his little friend expectant for his reaction, only to find his companion already fast asleep.

Tsuna sighed and turned back to the ceiling again before closing his eyes.

"I hope I will have a mate…after all they said such a useless person like me…" Here he had to yawn. "Will probably be the first Elemental to be destined to be alone…"

As he fell into sleep he didn't notice the sole tear that rolled down his cheek.


	2. An early start for a dreadful day

**Author note**: Here comes the next chapter! It's the longest one I have ever made. I think around 2.000 words more than my second longest one ^^

Beta reader: FruitPastilles

* * *

**adChapter 2 - An early start for a dreful day**

"Tsu-kun…Tsu-kun…"

Tsuna turned in his sleep and buried his face even deeper in the heavenly soft pillow beneath his head.

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna only groaned and tried to block out the sound again since he just wanted to go back to his wonderful dream. He had dreamt about a meadow. The meadow was full of beautiful flowers in every colour he could think of. The scent of roses and tulips had been thick in the air, mixed with other heavenly fragrances he couldn't place.

But that wasn't the part he wanted to go back to. No, it was about the way he felt there. He felt so safe, so loved, so cared for. It was all he ever wanted. All he never got while he was awake.

So he didn't want to – couldn't – tear himself away from it. From his own little heaven. From the feel of strong arms around him. The sound of happy laugher. The smiles. The _rightness_of it all.

"Tsu-kun! Tsuna, wake up!"

He felt a hand shake him softly, but he tried desperately to ignore it. No. No. No. No! He wasn't ready to leave yet. He couldn't go back. Not now. Not yet.

He pushed his fingernails harder into the mattress, fingers digging in as he tried to hold on to the feeling. To the heat. He could feel tears build behind his eyelids as he felt the meadow slip away. Felt the feeling slip away.

A broken sob made it's way over his lips as he felt cold all of the sudden. Like the sun had turned its back on him and left him to freeze in the vacuum left behind. He felt so lonely. So absolutely and devastatingly -

"Tsunayoshi Sawada! Wake up this instant!"

Tsuna's eyes shot open. For a moment he couldn't see anything, his sight completely blurred. Confused he lifted a hand to his face only to find it wet with tears. He blinked as more tears slid down his cheeks.

Rubbing at his eyes, he tried to get rid of the proof so that his mother – who stood behind him – couldn't see he had been crying. He didn't want her to worry about him after all.

He could hear his mother sigh and say with a half exasperated, half fond tone, "I made you strawberry pancakes. Please hurry up and come down before they get cold."

With that, he could hear her soft footsteps and after a moment the sound of his door closing.

Slowly sitting up he rubbed at his eyes again before standing hurriedly rushing to the bathroom. After making sure he looked all right - and that his eyes weren't puffy – he carefully washed his face and made his way under the shower.

He let the warm spray of the water relax him and closed his eyes. Squeezing shampoo into his hands, he slowly started massaging his own scalp.

Now completely relaxed, he started washing himself while trying to figure out what his dream meant. The images were already starting to fade from his consciousness, but he tried to hold on to them.

That was really unexpected. He hadn't had a dream like this for a long time now. He had actually nearly forgotten he ever had them. The lingering feelings he always had after such dreams didn't let him forget completely.

He shuddered as he remembered the meadow. The soft caresses. The strong hands. The _feelings._

It was actually quite nice while he was asleep, but when he woke up… He shuddered again. No, the absolute over powering feelings of cold, loneliness and vulnerability were not worth it. Not at all…

Tsuna shook his head as he climbed out of the shower and dried himself quickly before he exited the bathroom and hurried to his room. Finally in front of his wardrobe, he searched for the clothes he had to wear for today.

He blushed a little as he looked at his Yukata. It was white except for a few grey patterns and the school symbol at the upper left side. It was so expertly placed that his heart would be under that symbol when he wore it.

Even the school symbol was grey. This was because it was forbidden for participants of the Day of Judgment to wear any colours apart from white, grey and the colour of their own element.

Tsuna would be the only one wearing just grey and white today, as the colour grey showed his neutral status and the white symbolized purity.

He would be laughed at again. Of course he would. After all, he was the only one in this generation – or ever, he wasn't quite sure actually – who didn't know their element. The only one who didn't know which colour represented him.

It was humiliating and a shame to go only in white and grey, but it couldn't be helped. The adults – except for his mother – always said his power was probably too weak to ever show. He didn't have any special abilities nor could he use any element. The only reason why he was allowed to attend the Day of Judgment and his school was because every time he was tested for Elemental Powers the test returned positive. It even showed an incredible high power level.

It didn't matter how often they tried, the result was always the same, though his power seemed to be higher every time the results came out. This was despite Tsuna never once showing any signs of being an Elemental. The test was clear and so it was his duty to go to his school and to the Day of Judgment, as were the rules.

There was nothing he – or the adults for that matter – could do against it. Not even his obvious lack of abilities could change that. He was stuck at the school and forced to attend the event that day.

Tsuna sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and at the obvious lack of cheeriness that was normally always present. He sighed again and changed into the clothes that practically screamed his lack of talent whatsoever.

As he descended the stairs he forced the happiness back into his expression and his eyes to sparkle in their usual manner. He wouldn't worry his mother. And he wouldn't be depressed over the clothes he was forced to wear to broadcast his situation.

The smile turned into a true one as he smelled the delicious scent of his mothers cooking and heard her humming. Nana greeted him with a gentle smile and a plate full of pancakes.

"I know it's still way too early for you to go to the ceremony so take your time and eat while I tell you the second part of the legend."

Tsuna looked at his mother confused before asking, "Aren't you eating?"

Nana smiled happily and sat down on the chair opposite him as she replied, "No, I already ate while you showered."

Tsuna looked at the clock over his mothers shoulder and realised with a start that it was only 4 AM. He still had two hours before he had to go.

He smiled at his mother as he thought about her probably just wanting to tell him about, what he needed to know before he could go to his 'big day' as she called it. After she had told him the legend that is.

Tsuna smiled even wider as he looked at his mother, who was by now nearly bouncing in her seat. He looked down and started eating before giving her sign to show her he was ready to listen.

Nana smiled and gave her son a bottle of syrup before beginning her tale.

Six days after freeing the boy Giotto still watched out for anybody, who may be one of the 'others' the bound boy had mentioned. Every morning he would jump out of bed and look out of the window half expecting some kind of soldier or glowing being to stand before the door of the mansion of his master's residence.

But there was nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary. After the seventh day he felt depressed and wondered if the little boy only made fun of him. Maybe it was just some kind of joke?

Giotto sighed and lay down on his makeshift bed – because he had only rugs to make the floor seem a bit softer – and closed his eyes. For some time he just imagined, what it would be like to live in a just world. In his imagination there were fairies happily playing tag with human children and half animal half human like beings. They were laughing and singing together, happily running through the woods.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because suddenly he found himself captured in a memory from a long time ago. Actually, a memory from one of his first years as a slave. He could remember clearly that he had just been introduced to his master a few days before this had happened.

Giotto inwardly frowned as he realized that he hadn't thought about this time for a while now. This in itself was surprising since normally he would always gain strength from recalling this moment. Especially this day…

"_You little freak!" A little boy shouted and kicked a motionless lump on the floor._

"_You unnatural beast" Another kick. "Monster!" A stick hit, what – after looking closer – could only be the crumpled form of a little boy._

"_Dirty little mutt!" The stick hit the boy again and a weak growl could be heard. Further angered by the offending noise the wood was raised again only to linger in the air._

„_What are you doing?" An alarmingly soft voice asked from behind them. All movement stopped as the children focused on the intruder. "I asked – _what – do – you – think – you – are – doing_?" The blond-haired boy stressed each word as he slowly approached the group. _

_He looked down and smiled reassuringly at the bruised boy before focusing on the group of five – slightly older than himself – boys in front of him. His normally cheery and happy expression __was__ replaced by angry blazing eyes and a frown. _

"_Why did you do this?"_

_One boy – the oldest of the group – went to stand in front of the cowering teens. He looked at Giotto's face for a moment before calmly replying, "I did, what was natural to do."_

_Giotto's eyes __began to glow faintly orange as __he asked, "Natural? And what is natural__in your opinion?" _

_The word ‚natural' was nearly hissed, __tightly bottled__ anger focused in the three syllables. _

_The boy – who had spoken before – looked at Giotto with clear surprise. _

"_But, isn't it obvious?"_

_Narrowed blue – __bordering __orange – eyes looked at the boy without blinking, clearly saying, 'No, it isn't.'_

"_He is a monster." The boy started as he shrugged, "Didn't you look at his eyes? They are unnat-"_

_The teen stopped mid-sentence and looked at Giotto__'__s eyes for the first time. Really looked at them. The boy shuddered as he saw the now blazing orange focused on him. _

"_Uh-..um- I mean…ahaha…eh…" He took a few steps away from the suddenly scary looking boy. Without turning his back to Giotto he said, "We have to go… Excuse us!" With that said he grabbed the hand of one of the boys behind him and nearly dragged the group __away from Giotto__, looking utterly pale and terrified._

"_Really now?" Giotto sighed deeply and turned around towards the now unconscious boy. He kneeled down next to the boy – who was seemingly around his age – and looked him over. While he had no medical education he knew the basics of first aid._

_He had had __to learn those __skills__ to survive. He noted, with a relieved sigh, that the wounds were mainly superficial. This was really good. Healing these kinds of injuries was no problem for him. _

_Giotto put his hand on the face of the still unconscious boy. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before opening them again and coming face to face with a pinkish-red pair of eyes._

_For a moment it was completely quiet and still in the room. But then the boy opened his mouth and demanded, "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"_

_Completely surprised by the angry tone he could only look at the - now uninjured – boy with bewilderment. _

"_I asked, what the hell you thought you were doing!" _

_Now even angrier the near teen jumped up, red hair flying around his head, eyes narrowed, and stood as close to Giotto as he could, clearly wanting to intimidate him. _

_Looking up at the taller boy Giotto looked confused for a moment before smiling his admirable smile __and replying, __"I helped you!"_

_The nearly fire-breathing teen only snorted __as he muttered__, "I didn't ask you to! I could have done well without you!" Frowning at the still happy looking boy he added, "I didn't need your help!"_

_Giotto only smiled wider and said, "But isn't it nice to have someone by your side to support you? Isn't it nice to __be__ cared for?"_

_Deflating a bit the boy grumbled, "I still didn't fucking ask for it."_

_Chuckling, __Giotto __ replied, "I know."_

_Then__ not able to resist, Giotto got on his tip toes and patted the hair of the other boy. Then he smiled again and said, "I like your hair. The colour really suits you."_

_The boy snorted and replied, "You mean the colour of blood suits me. __Can't you see it's the colour__ of the monster I am?" He said it more like a statement than like an actual question._

_Frowning Giotto let his hand rest at his side and looked at the boy with a thoughtful consideration for a moment. Then he responded in a serious tone, "No. Like the colour of love and passion."_

_After finishing he reached up again and patted the hair of the boy once more before adding, "You look nothing like a monster. In fact I think your ears are kinda cute." Before the boy could interject he nearly begged, "Can I touch them?" _

_With a completely bewildered expression the teen looked down at Giotto. _

_What?_

_Ignoring the kind of rude-shocked attitude, Giotto let his eyes widen to a near impossible size. Bright blue eyes – with no trace of orange left –looked endless as he looked up at the completely unprepared boy. He let his lips move into an adorable form of a pout and nearly begged, "Can I touch your ears? …Please?" _

_At the last part he let his eyes widen even more so that his eyes seemed even brighter and deeper, __since he was clearly __hoping to gain the approval he so wished._

_Face turning to a cherry shade of red the – still nameless – teen turned his face away and accepted, "Tsk…If-If you want to…but t-then you have to go!"_

_Absolutely delighted Giotto reached up and caressed the fluffy appendages of the boy with a dreamy expression on his face. _

_After a moment of silence Giotto smiled again and commented, "They are so soft!"_

_Delighted he looked up at the other and smiled the sweetest smile he could manage. He caressed them for a moment more before saying, "Thank you so much!" Giotto bowed to the other and was about to turn around when-_

"_Hey, where are you going?" _

_The fluffy eared boy stood in front of him. Blinking in confusion he looked up to the cherry red face of the other as he murmured, "You said I should go after you allowed me to touch your ears…"_

_Blushing even more, the boy looked away. "U-Um…you didn't have to b-be so nice after I was so rude to you..s-so..um…Thank you…?"_

"_Giotto," the smiling boy aided helpfully._

"_So…thank you Giotto-sama!" Quickly bowing the teen tried to turn around only to be stopped by a hand on his arm._

_The teen nearly flinched at the brightness of the smile he received. _

"_Call me Giotto. Giotto-kun, if you want to. And what's your name?"_

_Looking totally terrified the boy clarified, "No! I can't do that Giotto-sama! It's too familiar."_

_Suddenly the teen fell on his knees and bowed deeply. _

"_Please forgive me for my rudeness! My name is G! But you can call me whatever you want, Giotto-sama!"_

_Looking scandalized Giotto quickly also got onto his knees and tried to get the boy – now known as G – to stand up. "G! There is absolutely no reason for you to bow!"_

_Bowing again G apologized, "Sorry, Giotto-sama!" _

_Seeming half amused half exasperated Giotto scolded, "You are doing it again."_

_His only response was another bow and another yelled, "Sorry, Giotto-sama!"_

Thinking about it Giotto couldn't help the fond smile that spread across his face.

And like often before he wondered again if his best friend was fine. After all, they had spent two years under the same master. That's where Giotto had met him, in the garden.

G was sent to another Master while Giotto had had to remain there. Since then, they hadn't had the chance to meet again.

Closing his eyes again – not knowing when he opened them in the first place – he sighed and drifted of to dreamland. He would just have to wait and see what the future holds for him.

Having finished his meal Tsuna looked at his expectantly waiting mother, who was clearly finished with the second part of the legend.

"G was quite an unusual kind of person, wasn't he?"

Nana smiled and agreed, "Yeah, he was. But so was Giotto."

"Of course he was!" Tsuna replied.

Nana chuckled as she stood up and brought her sons plate to the dishwasher.

"You know Tsu-kun, we have still got some time on our hands," Nana said motioning to the clock with her free hand. A quick look by Tsuna himself confirmed that he still had a bit over half an hour before he had to go.

Since he was already finished with eating, there was nothing much for him left to do. He had prepared his bag already the day before so that he wouldn't forget anything in case he overslept.

Before he had time to figure out, what to do until the time came to go – because he really didn't want to be early – Nana's words saved him from going through the trouble.

"We should really go through the most important facts, Tsu-kun. Wouldn't want you to forget anything, would we?" The motherly smile she sent him was nearly too much for him.

"No, mom." Tsuna blushed slightly at the over-caring nature of his mother.

"But before I even start with the explanation planned for today, I would like to explain the elements to you."

At this Tsuna looked up with a confused expression on his face. "But…won't they explain that at the ceremony? I thought it was custom to do so?"

To his surprise, Nana snorted at this and frowned slightly. "Yeah, of course they do. But…how to say this…they tend to keep to the basics. They don't deem it important enough."

At this instant his mother wore a rare look of anger and – was that contempt? – on her face. "Intentionally or not they bring their students in danger with their lack of information. After all, how are they supposed to defend themselves – if the need ever arises – when they don't know what they should expect from their opponent?" Nana sighed heavily.

"All the students get taught about is their own element and that of their mates. The only way for finding out about the other elements is by attending extra courses. And since even these are not good enough most of them need to gain the information from their mates."

Nana snorted softly. "And we all know that it's not a good idea to depend on information coming from a half dog half troll like being. They are not really known for their wisdom."

Tsuna's mother gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "My, not even to speak of those who got normal animals as partner, which are partly quite under average regarding their knowledge about their surroundings."

Only smiling at the truth in his mother's words, Tsuna remembered an incident when he saw a troll try to figure out how the coffee-machine work and it sent him into a silent laugher fit. They were not evil creatures – actually quite underappreciated – but thinking was really not their speciality.

Coming to her senses Nana stopped her rant immediately. After a moment to catch her breath she started talking again.

"So, as I said, knowing about the elements is very important. Tsu-kun, can you tell me how many elements there are and what they are called?"

Nodding Tsuna replied dutifully, "There are seven in total. There is the Sky element, which is used by sky flame bearers. This is the strongest element. Though it's really rare and even when a Sky-Elemental is found, they most likely still won't be able to do more than easy tasks.

At the moment there are few known sky flame bearers, who have the actual strength to use at least a part of the potential this element bears. One of them is Timoteo, the current boss of the Vongola family, head deputy of my old school and the one responsible for the day of justice this year."

While there was a slight frown on the face of his mother since the beginning of his speech she didn't interrupt him and just motioned for him to continue.

"There is not much known about the abilities of a Sky-Elemental."

Tsuna paused for a moment before adding, "Except for what the legends say Giotto-sama was able to do."

"Then there is the Wind element. It's known as being good to be used offensive as well as defensive. Though it depends on the character of the person and whichever approach fits them better. Wind elementals were also known to have a soothing effect on others when they want to have. That's actually why so many of them work as therapists or in hospitals."

Nodding slightly to nudge him on Nana smiled at her son proudly. She remembered him having a fascination of the different elements when he was younger so that was maybe why he was so much better informed than the average boy his age.

"Then there is the Water element. It's one of the strongest elements and the flame bearer can use it nearly every way imaginable, if he or she is strong enough, that is. Water elementals are known to be quite passionate and possessive. It's really, REALLY not a good idea to try and hurt the mate of a Water flame bearer. That never ends well."

Counting in his head the elements already named, Tsuna thought for a moment before continuing.

"The Sun element or, how it's also called, the Fire element is quite a special element. The bearer of the Sun/Fire flame was not only able to heal – the extent of the healing abilities depending on the strength of the wielder – but also to use Fire in whatever way they deemed fit. It's a dangerous element. And so are the Sun/Fire element bearers. They are not ones you should underestimate."

Here his mother couldn't help but interject, "Though they do have a quite good reputation as mates." Chuckling softly she spoke again. "Fire/Sun element bearing beings are nearly as popular as Water bearers." Sighing wistfully she continued, "Really, I wouldn't mind a Sun element bearer to-"

A quiet indignant shout of: "Mom!" Stopped her mid-sentence and brought another fit of giggles to burst from her mouth. She couldn't help herself and reached over the table – if front of which she was sitting again – and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Aww…you are so cute when you are embarrassed, Tsu-kun!"

Muttering something unintelligible Tsuna blushed and looked away. After a moment he cleared his throat and focused back on the task on hand.

"Well, the Lightning/Earth element is another dangerous one. This is because the user is – like the sun/fire flame bearer – able to use two different kind of powers extending from the same flame. On one hand they could use lightning to attack and get the earth to help them at their tasks, but they are also good at defence. To top that off they are good at researching too. They are known to be as fast as lightning with their thinking."

At this point Tsuna hesitated for a moment not sure how to continue. After a while of contemplation he just shrugged and went on.

"The Cloud element is mostly looked down upon. Though I really don't understand why, it's seen as the weakest element. Even though Cloud fire bearers are especially good at defence, they are neither popular as mates nor as employees. Tend to be a bit on the air-headed side."

With a quiet sigh of relief he began to speak about the last element.

"Now, Mist is one of the most mysterious elements. The full capacities of a Mist flame bearer are still not known. Their power really seems to depend a lot on the fantasy of the user. The more imagination, the more creative the use of the flame. Beings basing their power on the Mist element are known to be able to cast illusions, even though the strength and the size of the illusions varies greatly. They are also famous for having a lot of future tellers in their rows…yeah…um…I think that sums it up."

Nana frowned for a moment before saying, "There is another element, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna looked at his mother bewildered. "But there are only seven elements…"

"Well, that's not exactly true, but…we will leave that for another day. So, now to the reason of why this event even takes place. Though…" At the protest she saw glistening in her sons eyes; Nana gave him a fond smile. "I am sure you already know it. I still want to repeat it. Humor me, Tsu-kun?"

Sighing heavily, Tsuna already knew he couldn't resist his mother. So, he just sat back and waited for the explanation he had already heard one too many times.

"As you have gone through your education successfully –" Tsuna just couldn't suppress the snort.

Nana sighed, but then smiled and continued, "You have now earned the honour to attend the Day of Judgment. As the name already suggests it's a ceremony in which your character, willpower and elemental power will be determined and who will be your mate. However, people with low elemental powers, a bad personality and/or people with low willpower usually have a mate or mates with low powers or no special abilities at all. People with stronger power, a kind heart and a lot of willpower tend to get a strong mate or mates in return. The stronger the powers of the elemental they higher the chance for him to get two mates instead of one."

"Though even then the level of the mates – meaning the power level and the ranking of the being it is – will vary depending on personality and kind of powers. For example Cloud elementals and Mist elementals tend to get only one mate, because they normally don't like to be crowded."

Taking in a deep breath she continued what she hoped was a short summary of all important facts.

"Since you no doubt know why you have to wear the clothes you do, I can skip over that part. So, the ceremony itself is quite simple. Surprisingly so. All participants of the Day of Judgment have to wait in a big room and wait for the deputy head – Timoteo in this case – to finish the introduction. After that every student gets called by their names and have to go to the front of the room to get their pendant handed over."

Looking at Tsuna quickly she noticed he was about to interject and so hurried to carry on.

"The pendant is a small stone that is fixed to a necklace, which you will wear from then on. The function of that stone is to help you channel your flame and, more importantly to assist the mating bond at its weakest point. When you have gained your mate later, they will receive a similar necklace as you. Through this necklace you will be able to feel their emotions – if they don't block you – and you theirs. Normally at the beginning you won't feel their emotions, but the point of the pendant is to stable the bond and alarm you, if one of your mates is in danger."

"After receiving the necklace you will be led to an empty room. Here you can finally do what you have been taught to do since first attending your school. You are going to go through the actual part of the ceremony…well…the rest you will find out when you are there."

Nana smiled mysteriously before clapping her hands, looking at the clock and gesturing for her son to hurry up and get his bag.

With a quick 'good bye' Tsuna was out of the door and on his way. Already dreading the results of the event he was supposed to look forward to, something in his gut told him it wouldn't go over as smoothly as Nana described it.

Shaking his head Tsuna forced the feeling to the back of his mind and hurriedly went towards the meeting point.

* * *

**Author note**: Just so I know, would you like me to answer to your reviews per PM?

If you give me extra nice reviews you might even get a **preview** for the next chapter, sicne I am in a good mood right now :)


	3. Day of judgment

**Author note: **

Just to clarify this: I like to read your opinions and critism. As long as you stay reasonable there is no need to fear a negative reaction from me.

Also, from now on I will respond to reviews via PM.

Since I couldn't send you a Preview for this chapter due to some circumstances **the offer still stands.**

People, who write extra **long**, **informative** or **interesting** **reviews** have the chance to **gain a peek** at the next chapter. Or can win** another reward.**

**Beta**: FruitPastille

And now on with the story!

**Updated**: 02.08.2014 (Problem solved. Only words, that are supposed to be bold are bold now)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Day of judgment**

Tsuna stood in the huge hall, that Nana had described, only half listening to the words of the deputy head. He was more concerned about not getting squeezed to death since the crowd just seemed to be getting closer to him by the minute.

Now, Tsuna wasn't one who would feel scared in crowds, but this just bordered on ridiculous! Why couldn't they just place nice little plastic chairs in the room so that the people could finally stop pushing him around?

He sighed and just tried to ignore the feeling of being compressed to a more compact version of himself. Looking up he stood on his tip toes to be able to get at least a glimpse of their deputy head.

But he only managed to lose his balance – after a quite hard push from behind – and smash face first in the back of another student.

"Hiiee…I-I'm sorry!" The other person – who turned out to be Yamamoto, one of his classmates – just smiled over his shoulder and turned back to the front.

Standing steady again, Tsuna decided to give up the hope of seeing the deputy head – especially when Yamamoto stood before him, the boy was really tall – and concentrated on the welcoming speech instead. After realizing that the man was still introducing himself, Tsuna quickly tuned him out again.

Deciding to try and remember the third part of the legend – of which Nana had told him as a child – he closed his eyes.

The memories were still clear in his mind and so he let himself drift through the legend again….

Giotto stared at the wide sky stretching out above his head. He had to shield his eyes with his hand to not get blinded by the strength the midday sun displayed.

He watched clouds drift lazily together. Slowly building up and melting together. Making an army to try and hide the sun again. He blinked as he felt the first rain drops hit his face, but didn't look away.

**He **had his eyes still glued to the beautiful sight above him.

Giotto only wrenched his gaze away when he heard a soft melody drift to his ear.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he rememberedthe same tones being played to him a few years ago. The smiling face of the boy playing was still clear in his mind.

Concentrating for a moment he let himself be overcome by his memories, allowing himself to get drifted away by the soft melody in the background.

"_Asari-san!...Asari-san!" A slightly younger version of him came running out of a huge estate._

"_Yeah, Giotto-kun?" Came the soft answer from his – a few years older – friend._

"_Can you play for me again, Asari-san? Please?" Giotto stared at Asari with huge expectant eyes, nearly bouncing on the spot where he__stood in front of him._

"_Sure. You know I love to play for you." A friendly smile spread over the face of the black haired teen as he reached for his flute. He slowly brought the instrument__** to **__his mouth and began__playing Giotto's favourite melody._

_It was the melody that accompanied the ancient song._

_Giotto smiled brightly and sank to a sitting position in front of Asari, ignoring the grass stains his already ragged clothes obtained. _

_After a moment Giotto closed his eyes and began to sing the lyrics, lyrics he knew off by heart. _

"_When the sun is shining bright  
and the sky is enveloped in light,  
fire leaves no place for darkness to develop,  
no way for the laughers to stop._

_When clouds rush to the sky's side,  
there is nothing wrong, but everything right.  
Guarded and protected as it's supposed to be for the sky,  
there will no pain reach him, no misery, no plight._

_When the rain is soothing the earth,  
nothing leaves the mouths then mirth,  
because the water will wash away the pains,  
until there is nothing left, no stains._

_When lightning comes along,  
it will not take very long,  
and the shadows will retreat,  
because otherwise earths revenge is what they will meet._

_When the storm appears to help them with their fight,  
it blows and blows, shadows flowing away like feathers light,  
as the wind corners the rest in,  
it's just a matter of time before they win._

_When mist comes to lull the remains to sleep,  
it will hold them tight and drag them deep,  
no way to escape and no way to fight,  
because in the end the winner is always light."_

_When the music stopped Giotto opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a contently smiling Asari, who had his eyes closed._

_Frowning for a moment Giotto asked, "What do you think it means?"_

"_Hm..?" Asari didn't open his eyes and only leaned further back._

"_The song I mean. What do you think it means?"_

_After a moment dark eyes met his and held his gaze for a moment before the other replied, "What do you think it means?"_

_Giotto looked up at the sky and stretched his hand out as if he wanted to touch it._

"_I am not sure, but…it feels wrong…the lyrics I mean. I have always felt as if there was something off with them….I don't know why, but it makes me sad to sing them…while I still feel the need to…Argh!"_

_Giotto ruffled his hair in frustration and finally gave up with a sigh._

_Asari looked at his friend thoughtfully for a moment before he smiled and said cheerfully._

"_If you ever find out, how to make it feel right just tell me. I will be there for you."_

_Pulling his hands out of his hair he looked at the older boy and smiled._

"_Thank you!"_

Giotto blinked as he realized that he was completely soaked through by now. Sighing heavily he made his way back inside. His thoughts were still lingering on his friend as he realised that he had never looked for the source of the memory triggering music.

Looking over his shoulder just as he was about to close the door behind him, he saw a boy with silver hair leaning against a tree flute still in hand. The boy smiled a sharp toothed smile as he saw Giotto's gaze on him.

Blinking a few times Giotto looked again only to see, that the silver haired boy was no longer there.

Shaking his head he just shrugged and went back to work, not noticing the red eyes following his every movement.

Slowly blinking his eyes Tsuna concentrated on Timoteo again.

He noticed immediately, that he had seemingly missed a big part of the speech.

"…Now that I have explained the Elements to you there is only one thing left, which you should be informed about. As you all know you are not only here to celebrate your graduation, but to also ge-" Timoteo interrupted himself to shake his head and mumble something inaudible

"…**-**discover your mates."

Excited talking interrupted Timoteo before he raised a hand and the room was quiet again.

"But some of you may not know what the term 'mate' means. So I will explain it to you, even if most of you havealready been informed."

"A 'mate,' sometimes referred to as 'kindred spirit' is a being whose soul resonates best with yours. Each part of you complements this one – or sometimes two; in rare cases three – beings. This includes the element, their character and their willpower or reason to live."

"It is said - that after a tragic event happened with our ancestors – the gods decided to give each Elemental a mate or multiple mates to keep them all grounded."

"After this each Elemental met their mate - or mates – in the year after they reached maturity."

**Once more, the **deputy head's speech was halted by excited talking. Raising his hand again, he continued,

"Mateship doesn't necessarily include a romantic relationship, therefore the synonymous 'kindred spirits'. However, after some time, it often develops this way. This is mainly becausewhile the mating bond doesn't force feelings it helps to point out the more endearing characteristics of the mate."

"Especially since mates often have needs – which depend on the being they are – emotions rise through them too."

Suddenly the whole room broke out into loud questions, demands and polite requests to elaborate the 'needs' a mate can have. Tsuna – who not only had a fascination of elements, but also of different elemental and not elemental beings as a kid – already knew that some beings had needs.

Though he wasn't sure what they exactly involved since everyone always told him that he would probably be the first Elemental to never meet their mate.

Tsuna still flinched thinking back about the harsh words the teacher had all but spat at his eight year old self. The words 'useless' and 'unworthy' still echoing in his mind.

Blinking a few times he realized, with a start, that he had – yet again – missed an obviously big part of the explanation. Silently cursing himself he focused his attention on the front of the room – or where he thought the front of the room was, he wasn't really sure with all these people – again.

"Good, as you are now informed about everything you need to know I will start calling out your names. When you hear your names, please come to the front and accept your pendant."

"As it is a magical pendant it will automatically adjust to your element and the shape, that suits you best."

"It is advised **never** to take your necklace off. Especially, if you are of thesubmissive role of the mateship."

Confused, Tsuna looked around to see if anyone else found this wording strange before he remembered the ceremony – and what it involves – and understood.

He had nearly forgotten about that part. Or, more likely, he had suppressed the memory.

After all the taunting and bullying – when the teacher was suddenly really busy writing on the blackboard or looking out the window – he never thought he would have the chance to stand here.

He didn't think he would be able to have his own mate. His. No one else's, just _his_ mate.

Still he didn't let his hopes up. After all it would be too terrible to expect a mate – he didn't even consider having more than one – only for nothing to happen.

He shifted uncomfortable on his feet as the utter feeling of loneliness, longing, **neediness** came back full force. He wanted to be held, caressed, cared for and more than anything being lov-

Loud laughter broke him out of his thoughts. Looking around confused he realized, a little too late**, **that the deputy head had called – probably not for the firsttime, considering the laughter – his name.

Blushing brightly Tsuna made his way through the crowd – clutching his bag tight to his chest all the while – and tried to ignore the mocking and degrading stares he got.

Finally having made it to the platform – on which Timoteo stood – he carefully climbed up and mumbled a soft sorry to the deputy head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, it is my honor – as deputy head and organizer of this event – to hereby present you your pendant, as sign of your positive graduation."

He placed a necklace around Tsuna's neck in an official manner before continuing,

"May your soul never be tainted."

Timoteo bowed to him and Tsuna answered with his own bow and said loud and clear,

"May the elements never leave you."

Tsuna bowed again before descending the platform and being led – by one of Timoteo's mates – through a door and down a hallway. After some time they stopped and Tsuna looked up, **seeing** a dark wood door in front of him. Bowing to the man behind him he slowly opened the door and put his bag on the floor.

He heard just a soft 'click' as the door was closed behind him. Briefly gazing over his shoulder he noted, that the door had already vanished, leaving him surrounded by stone and torches fixed to the walls.

In the middle of the room were two chalices, placed strategically and already filled with shimmering liquid. On the wall was a pre-made circle, just waiting for him to fill the necessary symbols in.

Sighing heavily, he tried to ignore the increasingly nervous feeling he had and took his pocket knife and a tissue out of the side pocket of his bag.

Quickly striding forward, he put the items on the floor beside him before taking the first goblet in his hands. Closing his eyes he began searching his memories, how the teacher had said, to remember what was most important to him.

Concentrating hard he imagined the face of his mother before him. Her loving smile, her soft caresses, her motivating words.

Next he saw an image of Natsu before his inner eyes. The cute little sound the cub made; the way he always tried to comfort Tsuna when he was sad; the childish excitement that nearly always filled those big innocent orange eyes.

When he opened his eyes again he saw, that the previous transparent liquid had turned to a deep shade of blue.

That meant he was submissive. More than that, he was_ completely_submissive.

He knew thisbecause the darker the shade of blue the more submissive you were. He sighed as he looked at the nearly black shade of the liquid.

Had it been red, that would have meant he was the dominant one in the mateship. The darker the red all the more so.

Shaking his head he decided that he should have expected it and turned to the other goblet.

Again, remembering the words of his previous teacher, he put his hand into the liquid and tried to focus his elemental power to go through his hand into the goblet.

He only felt a slight prickle as he opened his eyes and noted with dismay – although he half expected it – that the liquid didn't change color. Biting his bottom lip, he hoped that the ritual would still work.

Taking his hand out of the liquid he quickly dried his skin before gently pricking his finger and letting a drop – only a drop – of his blood mix with the colourless liquid. He noted, with interest – and slight confusion – that the liquid turned into a bright shade of orange.

Walking back to his bag he sat down and opened the zipper only to freeze as he heard a loud, "Gyah!"

Looking down he saw, that Natsu had somehow managed to get into his bag. But, before he could do anything, the lion jumped out of the bag and purred loudly as he pressed his cheek against Tsuna's leg.

Still shocked Tsuna took the package of chalk – which was the original reason to open his bag – and went towards the wall. While hoping beyond hope, that Natsu would just sit and wait patiently until he was finished.

Slowly Tsuna started drawing the symbols for the seven elements. Six of them surrounded the circle and the seventh – the symbol of the sky – was in the middle. To his surprise Natsu stayed utterly still and calm beside his bag; not disturbing his concentration once.

Carefully drawing a door from the bottom of the wall to the top he stepped back and examined the result with an attentive look on his face**.**

Before he could do anything else he heard a loud, "Gyah!" from behind him and was too shocked to stop Natsu as the little lion jumped on the table on his right side. The same table where he had put the two goblets for easier access.

And was forced to watch in utter horror as Natsu excitedly roared again before jumping on the two goblets.

The liquid splashing with a loud noise against the wall and exactly on the circle, the symbols and the door frame he had drawn. The goblets fell to the floor with a loud thud and both broke.

Finally coming out of his stupor Tsuna fell on his knees to pick up the goblets as fast as he could. Not noticing how he sliced his hand quite badly on one of the sharp edges of the broken glass.

After placing the glass pieces on the table he hurried back to his bag and took another tissue out. With the tissue in his hand he almost stumbled over his own feet in an attempt to get to the wall faster.

Frantic movement followed as he tried to prevent the liquid from wiping the chalk away. In some part of his mind he just knew – without a doubt – that something was about to happen.

Just as he accidentally touched the symbol of the sky – in an attempt to stop the liquid from flowing down – he suddenly felt dizzy and his tissue fell to the floor.

He could hear Natsu happily purring from his side as everything seemed to start blurring together.

Feeling himself sway he had to reach out – unknowingly putting his hand exactly on the sky symbol - and tried to steady himself.

Tsuna breath came in short and sharp inhales as the sky symbol suddenly glowed bright orange and blinded him for a moment.

Before he realized, what was going on power surged through him and his mouth moved without his consent.

"I – Sawada Tsunayoshi – wielder of the sky, hereby summon my mates. I offer my blood to tie our bodies. I offer my elemental power to strengthen our bond. And I offer my willpower, my reason to live, the essence that makes me who I am, to entwine us, soul, body and mind together. So we may never be parted again!"

He felt more then saw the power he pushed into the sky symbol spread over the circle and then the symbols moved. Where there were before six symbols surrounding the sky there were now eight.

One of which he had never seen before.

As he watched – his mind still foggy and his sight still hazy – each symbol started to glow as the orange power reached them each individually.

With every second the glow became brighter and brighter and slowly changed colour until every symbol radiated the color representing the element.

As it started to get too bright Tsuna closed his eyes and let his hands – which he could control again – come down to protect himself from the bright mixture of colours.

He vaguely heard a door slam open before a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Chaos."


	4. Day of judgment 2

**Author note:** So, here is the next chapter. It should answer at least some of your questions =)

Thank you for the motivating reviews!

**Beta**: OnixMoon, FruitPastilles

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Day of judgment 2  
**

His head pounded and his sight was hazy as he looked around the room. He didn't take anything in as he looked over the scene in front of him. He was too focused on his thoughts.

It was one of those moments, where you could have thousand thoughts a second. His mind was working overtime. However, Tsuna wasn't sure how this worked considering he felt like a truck had just driven over his body just to go into reverse and do it again.

His hands came up to hold his head as his mind busied itself with figuring out what had gone wrong.

Tsuna's eyes closed as he went over the ritual in his head again. He was trying to work out what had happened incorrectly.

At first he had taken the goblet and concentrated on his reason for wanting to stay alive. Exactly like his teacher had instructed his class to do.

Tsuna inwardly sighed as he remembered the dark blue color of the liquid. Really, he should have expected it. Maybe he did to some degree, but still…it was a disappointment.

He sighed again and tried to get back on track.

So there had been no mistake there…

After that he had let his elemental power pour into the second goblet. At this point the color of the liquid should have changed. However, since the color had changed after adding the necessary drop of blood, that wasn't an issue either.

Though…he was still surprised at the color the liquid had changed to. Orange was really the last color he was expecting, considering it represented the sky element, which was the rarest element of all.

Up until now there had been only a handful of Elementals, who were bearers of the element of the sky.

To think he – Dame-Tsuna – would be a wielder of the sky…

He mentally shook his head to get back on topic.

So, nothing wrong there, either…

Then he had drawn the necessary symbols on the door frame. He drew the six symbols for the elements in the circle around the seventh – the symbol of the sky, since it was also known as the element of unity – as he had been instructed to.

From there on everything seemed to have gone wrong.

Normally after finishing the drawing, he should have applied a drop of the liquid of the second goblet to each element. Using a brush he would have had to start with the sky symbol and then continue with the surrounding symbols.

At this point the symbols would all have glowed in the color of his element. So in this case – since the liquid of the second goblet was slightly orange – all elements would have glowed slightly orange too.

After that he was supposed to take the first goblet, which contained his will power and reason to live. Those two were determined by his personality and the images he remembered while holding the goblet.

Using a brush he would have had to draw another door frame – drawing with the liquid of the first goblet – just an inch away from the other door frame.

After being completed, the door frame would have started glowing blue and each symbol – except for the sky symbol – would change colors to the one representing the element.

Then he would have had to put his signature near the bottom of the wall and say following words:

"I - Sawada Tsunayoshi - hereby call upon my mates. I revealed my reason to live to bind us together. I showed my willpower to call you to me. And I gave my blood to entwine our fates forever. So that we may never be parted again!"

Tsuna sighed out loud this time. Oh…how wrong everything went. Not only did Natsu's little stunt start the whole thing, but he himself made it worse.

After all he knew, how important it was, that only one drop of blood mixed with the liquid of the goblet and so only one drop should have reached the wall.

It was really a wonder, that he was still alive…

Tsuna was roughly brought out of his musings as a hand grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against a wall.

"What the heck did you think you were doing?!"

He flinched as he could make out the shape of his 'favourite' teacher in front of him. His face was completely red and his hands were fisted in Tsuna's Yukata.

Apparently, he didn't react fast enough since his teacher started shaking him harshly. Tsuna groaned as his already pounding head hit the wall a few times.

Tsuna could taste blood in his mouth, and he wanted to do nothing more than to vomit as the pounding seemed to intensify with each passing second.

"I asked, what the HECK did you think you were doing?!"

A particularly harsh shake left Tsuna breathless. His head connecting painfully with the wall. Stars flashed and danced before his eyes. That was the final straw. Tsuna's fragile resolve shattered. The pitiful whimper he had been trying to repress finally escaped.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud and the teacher – who was previously shaking him– flew across the room and made his own acquaintance with the hard stone wall. The man collapsed limply on the ground, unconscious.

Tsuna's eyes shut as he slumped to the floor fighting with his whole might not to empty his stomach. He was vehemently gulping down the bile when a small hand touched his forehead.

He couldn't help but sigh in relief as warmth spread through his body letting the pain subside immediately. After a few moments he opened his eyes and noticed that his sight was becoming clear once again.

He blinked a few times before his eyes finally adjusted and he could finally take his surroundings in.

The first thing he saw was a face in front of him. Black sideburns framing a pale face with large black eyes. He was immediately taken in by the deep, deep orbs looking back at him.

He noticed, with wonder, that they weren't black as he had first assumed, but a dark shade of brown. Like coffee. Without thinking he reached out and touched the face of the other.

Smooth skin greeted him as his hand carefully cupped the face in front of him. For a moment there was complete silence as the other closed his eyes. A soft prickle spread through his whole body as he could feel his element flowing through his fingers and into the skin of the other.

He could feel a tug in his chest and again without thinking took the other in his arms. Holding him tightly against him. His grip firm but carefully as if he was holding a vulnerable china doll.

Tsuna gasped as he felt, like a door had opened within him and he could feel the others presence like a lingering sensation at the back of his head.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised not to see the little infant in his arms that he had expected, but a child. This kid had the same black curls as the infant and was now looking at him with the same deep dark brown eyes as the infant had before.

The boy looked about nine to ten years old and was now smirking like no nine year old should be capable of. Tsuna blushed as he looked away from the boy in front of him, not noticing how the smirk only seemed to have widened. Still holding the boy close he tried to distract himself.

Looking around Tsuna took the scene in.

His teacher was lying on the floor next to the wall on his left side. An infant with violet hair was standing on his chest laughing loudly and saying something along the lines of; "Haha that will teach you to never mess with the mate of the great Skull-sama! Hahaha!".

Tsuna looked back at his teacher looking at him blankly for a moment. His memory was still a bit hazy around the edges, but he was quite sure he had heard the door slam open before. So that was his teacher's entrance then.

Beside the unconscious body of his teacher stood another infant with black velvety looking hair, who was watching the violet haired boy before sighing and pulling him down. He was scolding the baby as Tsuna let his eyes wander again.

Another infant stood by the unconscious body, but he was half hidden behind the man so Tsuna could only see the look of disdain spread across beautiful features. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the boy, whose skin seemed to glow in the faint light of the torches.

Tearing his gaze away from the little figure he focused on the tables instead. They were partly soaked with the liquid Tsuna splashed earlier, but mostly they were alright.

He couldn't say the same about the goblets…

He sighed and concentrated on a little person, who was seated on the table.

It was another infant. This one had long dark green hair and intense green eyes, that were looking back at him with curiosity shimmering in their depths.

Before he knew, what was happening his body prickled again, his element humming just beneath his skin. While it was not as intense as with the black haired boy it still sent shivers dancing down his spine. Once more, a door seemed to open within him and he felt connected to this boy as well.

But while he felt the connection, he didn't feel his presence like with the dark haired boy. The connection was also not nearly as tight as with the boy in his arms.

When he opened his eyes – when had he closed them? – instead of the infant a little toddler sat on the table. His expression changed from mild interest to a mix of surprise and confusion. Then the boy seemed to notice Reborn in his arms for the first time and suddenly his expression changed again.

Completely shock and a look of unbelieving fascination spread across his face like wild fire, replacing the mild interest from before completely.

Tsuna's exploration was interrupted by a soft touch on his side. He looked down and was met with shimmering blue eyes. He forgot to breathe as he was taken in by the angelic face of the infant by his side.

Strands of golden hair emphasized the deep ocean blue of his eyes even more. His skin was also emitting a slight light. It was hypnotising and Tsuna could barely ignore the need to touch the skin of the little baby.

But the eyes of the boy just seemed to get deeper and deeper and this prickling feeling was spreading through him again.

Sighing, he thought that it wasn't any use to fight a losing battle and closed his eyes. Giving in to the tugging, that had started as soon as he locked eyes with the baby he shifted the weight of the boy in his arms and stretched one of his arms out to the blond baby.

Within moments two bodies were pressed against his and he just couldn't help squirming as his element rose within him again.

Before he could stop himself he was embracing both boys and his element surged out of him and into the new occupant of his lap. He opened his eyes for a moment to see, that like the other boy he had closed his eyes as well.

Another sensation of a gate opening within him occurred, and he gasped out loud as he could feel a calming wave spread throughout his body mixing with the warmth that was still lingering in his body from before.

He felt the connection form and could nearly see the presence of the other settling into the back of his mind. Calmness spread through him every time he concentrated on the presence.

He could still feel the presence of the black haired boy as well, but instead of calmness a warm feeling of safety seemed to rush through his veins whenever he focused on it.

Coming down from the afterglow of the connection he had just formed he looked down at the boys in his arms. He was only slightly confused as instead of one infant there was none at all.

The blond infant was now replaced with a ten year old grinning widely up at him, his eyes glowing with joy. Tsuna couldn't help, but grin back at the angelic looking child.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice screamed, that it wasn't normal for babies to turn into grade schooler. That this was no normal occurrence, but he just couldn't concentrate on it. The voice was just too far away.

Looking up he saw the last two occupants of the room leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He frowned as he took in the last two infants. Both faces were hidden from view.

One was wearing a dark cloak, making it impossible to see anything but a lock of blue hair.

The other was looking away from him and so he could only see long strands of silvery gleaming hair.

Tsuna was stunned for a moment as he noticed, how the strands seemed to constantly swirl around as if there was a wind playing with them non-stop.

Tsuna slowly stood up, pushing the children gently from his lap. He waited for a moment until the dizziness subsided before walking over to the wall with the symbols.

The wall had rifts everywhere and the symbols were still glowing. The light was pulsating from them like a heartbeat instead of the constantly rising glow that was emitted previously.

Hesitantly Tsuna reached out a hand and with a dazed look on his face touched the sky symbol. For a moment he stopped breathing, but nothing happened.

Then without Tsuna's consent, he started to count from ten backwards.

**Ten**

Everyone stopped speaking and looked towards Tsuna. Nobody moved an inch.

**Nine**

Time seemed to freeze as the eyes of the other occupants of the room glazed over too.

**Eight**

The black haired boy strode to Tsuna's side and touched the symbol of the sun.

**Seven**

The angelic looking boy let his fingers connect with the water symbol.

**Six**

Silver hair flashed in the light as a hand was pressed against the strange symbol.

**Five**

The infant, who stood beside the unconscious man, moved his hand to the wind symbol.

**Four**

Green eyes were unfocused as the green haired boy let his hand meet the earth symbol.

**Three**

The violet haired boy jumped on his shoulder to reach the cloud symbol.

**Two, One**

The cloaked infant and the boy, who had had a look of disdain on his face before, touched the same symbol at the same time.

**Zero**

Elemental power began to surge through all of them and Tsuna's eyes closed as images began to swirl around his mind.

He saw the blue eyes from the blond boy, the coffee-colored eyes of the black haired child and the green ones of the toddler.

But he saw also other eyes he hadn't seen before. Crimson colored eyes, dark silver-blue eyes, purple-green eyes, dark blue eyes, intense sky-blue eyes with silver streaks.

With each pair of eyes he hadn't seen before a new connection formed and a new door opened within Tsuna. He was nearly overwhelmed with the sensations spreading through his body.

It was like his element was humming in pleasure with every new connection that was formed, increasing the prickling sensation to a nearly unbearable degree.

He didn't notice how everyone else took their hand from the wall and made a small wound on it before placing it back on their respective element in unison.

And then, suddenly, a huge amount of power exploded through the elements into the sky symbol and from there, directly into Tsuna's body making him gasp for breath.

He nearly blacked out as the power spread through his whole body letting him feel like he was on fire. Tsuna squirmed on his place still not able to step back. He was breathing hard as the power started to pulsate through him reaching new highs with every heartbeat of his.

"We – the Arcobaleno – mates of Sawada Tsunayoshi, hereby accept the call of the wielder of the sky. We offer our blood to tie our bodies. We offer our elemental power to strengthen our bond. We offer ourselves, who we are and who we will be with our strengths and weaknesses, to entwine us, soul, body and mind together. So we may never be parted again!"

Tsuna's lips hurried to repeat, "So we may never be parted again!"

With a bright flash the whole room filled with light and Tsuna fell to his knees. Around him he could hear eight thuds signalling the others had shared the same fate.

When he could blink his eyes open again without dizziness or pain, he looked down to see the pendant had formed the shape of a lion. Its body was glowing a bright orange and its eyes a dark blue. He looked up to see all the others surrounding him.

Slowly struggling to his feet he was met with all the eyes he saw during this – whatever it was – a few seconds ago.

They all still seemed to glow with the color of their element.

He couldn't repress his laughter as he imagined the colours combined with the orange of his pendant. He chuckled again. They each had such a beautiful color to them.

And sorted like this they looked…they looked…

**Like a rainbow. **


	5. Room of accidental summons

**A/N: **Hey guys! Took some time to publish, because of editing problems, but just couldn't let you wait any longer.

**Important announcement for** **reviewer**: Since you all are so enthusiastic and helpful I decided to grant **four** of you a preview for the next chapter. Two people were already choosen from their comment for the last chapter. Now it's **your** turn! Give me an either helpful, enthusiastic or especially interesting review and you will get one of the two left previews for the next chapter.

The previews will be sent to you **within** the **next week**. So, hurry up =)

Oh and in case there are **more than 15 reviews** for this chapter **one more** person will get a **preview**.

**Betas**: OnixMoon, FruitPastilles

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Room of accidental summons**

Tsuna smiled softly as he looked around.

He felt dazed, still caged in the afterglow of the earlier events.

But he didn't care. He was happy, nearly euphoric **in fact**. **Despite this, he** kept his attention focused solely on one topic. eliminating every unrelated thought as soon as they appeared.

Not that there would have been any place left for stray thoughts.

Not with them so close. Not with them being only an arm's length away. Not so soon.

Beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking. This and many other words circled around in his head, pulling him in with their monotonous simplicity.

Their eyes, their elemental color**s**, their hair, all of their features were slowly imprinted in the back of his head, adding faces and colours to nearly unnoticeable and more prominent presences.

The two kids had clearer images to their presence. **They **were better distinguishable in comparison to the nearly completely blurry mess representing the others.

But that wasn't a problem either. After all it felt right like it was. As strange as it seemed, even the indistinct images colours and presences almost felt like they were meant to be like this.

His eyes were still a bit blurry, his head still a bit light-headed, but that was fine.

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Just the beautiful display in front of him. They mattered. Just the eight little figures surrounding him.

Tsuna lazily followed the shape of the elemental power - emitted by the people near him - with his eyes. Their power seemed to curl restlessly around their bodies.

Like it was searching for a way out. To break free. To do… something.

Tsuna blinked as his eyes focused on something in front of him. Something he hadn't noticed before. Something that had definitely NOT beenthere a few minutes ago.

He blinked again. Threads. There were eight threads coming from the bodies surrounding him.

Tsuna looked dazedly at the threads.

So, that's what mating bonds looked like.

He always thought they would look tiny and vulnerable, but they didn't. On the contrary, they seemed quite strong.

Blinking against the non-existent mist, he tried to clear his head. Tsuna's eyes closed as he took calming even breaths. He wanted to know where the threads lead to. He needed to. He had to.

Opening his eyes again he narrowed them against his suddenly clear vision, blinded only for a moment before his eyes adjusted. As fast as lightning his focus snapped over to the threads.

Carefully mapping them out, he finally found the end of them.

He sighed in relief. Good. It wasn't anything to worry about. The beautiful babies before him **were all just connected by **a mating link to him.

Hah, he was so stupid for being worried about it at all. After all there was nothing wrong with his mates-

Wait, what? Mates? Mating bonds? Mated...to him?!

'HIIEEEE!'

Tsuna looked around frantically, trying to understand what had happened. First his gaze landed on the people surrounding him. Then, the light emitted by them.

Not daring to look at them too long or too closely, he continued his search of the room. It seemed a bit worse for wear. There were cracks in the wall and the table had burn marks. But the wall – where he drew the symbols and the door frame – seemed to not have taken any damage at all.

On the contrary all the blood, chalk and liquid, that was splashed and drawn on it earlier, seemed to have vanished. Just like that. No traces left. If that wasn't enough, the wall also seemed to give off another vibe.

The wall seemed so much brighter now for some odd reason. The grey stone – that **had **seemed so cold and hard before – looked warm and inviting now.

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes, subconsciously rubbing his temple in frustration. Suddenly he remembered the foreboding feeling he got this morning. Well, this was not quite what he had expected. Whatever this was.

He was just about ready to declare this as a dream when a familiar "Gyah!" broke through his train of thoughts.

Tsuna snapped his head around at alarming speed and looked at the scene in shock. There was Natsu, the normally so behaved little lion cub sitting innocently on the stomach of his unconscious teacher licking his front paw.

Tsuna drew a deep breath in and was about to exhale when he met the gaze of the little cub. He nearly choked on it when he identified the emotion swirling in the eyes of the all too innocent looking Natsu.

The little cub was now busy cleaning his claws and looked at Tsuna over them, a mischievous borderline evil glint in his eyes.

Before Tsuna had the possibility to do something – or even to get over the shock – it was too late. With another loud "Gyah!" Natsu started to pounce on the poor helpless man's stomach, making happy noises as the man groaned beneath him.

Tsuna shot up to his feet and was finally close enough to reach out for Natsu when the little fur ball made another happy sound. Before he could realize the meaning behind it the cub jumped especially high and landed on the face of the teacher before happily continuing his way to the floor.

Tsuna stilled his movement, hands still lingering at the place, where Natsu had been moments ago. His eyes were transfixed on the face of the teacher. Two eyes were staring straight at him, ablaze with anger.

With a soft squeal Tsuna stood up from the crouch he had been in moments ago and stepped back. For a moment he continued looking at the man, carefully avoiding eye contact.

The wound on his head was still bleeding sluggishly, but otherwise he seemed not to have taken any damage. Tsuna couldn't decide if he should be relieved, that the man was relatively unhurt or worried since he was wobbly getting on his feet.

When the man swayed on his feet Tsuna reached out to steady him, only to earn himself a harsh slap on the wrist.

"Don't touch me, boy."

The eyes of his teacher narrowed as he was answered by low growls. When Tsuna looked over his shoulder his gaze was again captured by the other occupants of the room.

They were stunning.

Even though they were only children, they were still breath taking. He couldn't help but let the soft smile take reappearance as he looked at them.

There were eight in total. Six toddlers and two children. Tsuna furrowed his brow as he remembered the amazing feelings racing through his system just minutes ago.

When he concentrated he could feel the presence of all of them, though the two children were much easier to make out and he kind of felt more connected to them.

Without realizing he searched for the black spiky hair and the gold shimmering one. Within seconds he was completely taken in by them. Subconsciously he reached out his hands as he took a step closer to them.

He didn't like to be so far away from them. He wanted to be near them. Next to them. Where he belong-

Before he could get more than two steps away his hand was caught in a vice grip and he was yanked back towards his teacher.

"Where do you think you are going?"

His teacher opened his mouth to say more, but he was interrupted by louder growls this time. A clear warning signal.

Blinking a few times the teacher turned his head towards the unexpected noise. He clearly seemed to have thought that the previous growls were just a product of his imagination.

Looking confused the teacher turned back to Tsuna, his face void of the anger prior so obviously present. He just tilted his head to one side looking back between Tsuna and the assembled children.

Seemingly collecting his thoughts, the man only shook his head, before he blinked some more and finally turned fully towards Tsuna.

"Timoteo wants to speak to you."

Not waiting for a response he went towards the door and held it open. An eyebrow was raised as he saw that Tsuna was still on the same spot as before.

"Come on now. He is waiting."

With a slightly confused look towards the – still bleeding – man waiting for him Tsuna went to follow him outside. It was only the soft soothing feeling or the slight breeze of security that let Tsuna know the others were right behind them.

Tsuna didn't dare to look back and make sure, even though it was an urge he nearly couldn't suppress. **If it wasn't for **the reassuring feeling of their presence, he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep himself from taking just a short peek.

It was not long before they stood in front of a door labelled "Summoning Accidents". Somewhere in his stomach something clenched. Accident? This was all an **accident**?

For some reason it really hurt to read the little door plate. It made him angry too, furious to be exact. But, more than anything, it hurt.

It felt like an iron arrow had been slowly drilled into his chest. Not deep enough to kill, but sure as heck deep enough to make it difficult for him to breathe. Or think. Or do anything besides staring blankly at the innocent little door plate.

He mechanically went inside when the teacher told them to. **He wasn't entirely** aware of entering or getting greeted, greeting back or sitting down on a chair. The two words still haunted him, repeating in his head over and over again.

Tsuna closed his eyes, mentally fighting against the feelings that were about to consume him. The feelings of utter desperation and hopeful disbelief.

Really, he didn't know which emotion was worse **since **both seemed to make breathing so much harder.

Tsuna took in a shaky breath as he tried to repress his unreasonable tears with all his might.

"The shockwave of the elemental power made us aware that something unexpected happened."

It was not logical at all for him to feel this way. He shouldn't be on the verge of tears only because of a door plate.

"Haven't heard of an outburst like this before…"

A mistake. This was all just a failure. He really shouldn't take it to heart. After all he never expected to deserve a mate.

So how could he ever have honestly expected to have more than one? Or so many? That was ridiculous. Just ridiculous.

So why…why did it hurt so much? After all he didn't even know them. There was no reason to feel.. so much.

"Tsunayoshi, can you please tell me, what exactly you did?"

After blinking a few times Tsuna mechanically repeated his every step, telling the man in detail about** everything he had done. He only **slightly twisted the truth from Natsu jumping on the table and knocking the goblets over to him stumbling and splashing the contents on the wall.

Timoteo nodded keeping his eyes solely focused on Tsuna, ignoring the presence of the others for the moment.

The further Tsuna explained the happenings the more surprised the deputy headmaster looked. After Tsuna finished repeating the sentences word by word a shocked expression had found its way on the face of the normal composed man.

"Are you sure these were the words you spoke? Did you say them exactly like you did now?"

Tsuna who had finally managed to completely focus on the conversation only nodded.

"Yeah, sir."

The man looked at Tsuna with a mix of wonderment and bewilderment written all over his face.

With speed and deftness – that you wouldn't have expected from a man his age – Timoteo had Tsuna's chin in between his thumb and forefinger.

Tsuna could only look on shocked as the deputy headmaster seemed to search for something in his eyes. When he was finished with that he looked down at Tsuna's pendant with furrowed brows.

The atmosphere was tense as Timoteo observed him with an intense stare. Without warning the deputy headmaster sent a jolt of sky flame rocketing through Tsuna, making him gasp and squirm in discomfort.

The sky element slowly sunk deeper within his skin, **like it was trying **to reach for something. Like it was searching for something.

Tsuna squirmed again as the uncomfortable feeling slowly increased to a soft throbbing pain. He wanted to push back. To let his element push out the foreign one.

But he couldn't. He was tired and his mind kept screaming at him that it was not right. That he couldn't let him touch him. That he couldn't let him feel his elemental power. He shouldn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Tsuna started to struggle, trying to wriggle free of the surprisingly strong grasp holding him in place. Of the too wrinkled and old hands. They felt wrong. So, so **wrong**!

Suddenly surprisingly strong little arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away. Another pair shoved the old man away easily.

Before Timoteo could reach out for him again, Tsuna was out of reach and his sides were smugly pressed against the smaller forms of the black and golden haired boys.

He blinked as he realized something. It was hard to tell through the warm prickling feeling that was slowly spreading through him, but he still felt it. There were two additional weights on his shoulder. As he carefully turned his head he was met with observing green eyes on one side and dark silver-blue on the other.

Not being able to help it he smiled softly again and stroked their hair gently.

He was completely lost in the peaceful atmosphere, letting the fingers of one hand softly caress the black haired boy and the fingers of the other hand carefully slide through the long black hair of the dark silver eyed boy.

Tsuna was slightly startled to hear chuckling from the other side of the room. When he looked up he saw the warmest smile he had ever seen before on Timoteo's lips.

The gaze of the deputy head had softened drastically and he was looking at Tsuna like he was one of the seven treasures of the world.

"You are very special, Tsunayoshi. Very special indeed."

Under the watchful gaze of Tsuna and his – whatever – the deputy head turned around to search his table for something. With a soft 'ha!' he finally seemed to have found his prize and held eight pendants out towards Tsuna.

"Here, you will need these."

Completely dumbfounded over the sudden change in demeanour Tsuna held out his hand, taking the pendants again with a soft "thank you" and a confused expression.

With a soft chuckle the deputy head continued, "You should give them to their rightful owners immediately. Who knows what might happen otherwise."

Not completely understanding what the deputy meant Tsuna asked, "But isn't this the office of 'Summoning Accidents'? Why do you give me magical pendants then? I mean…wasn't it an **accident?**"

He really couldn't help but spit out the last word. It just tasted so disgustingly wrong on his tongue. He immediately regretted to have taken his anger out on the deputy head. But he couldn't really feel remorse seeing as the man had just tried to force a foreign sky element into his system.

But his inner panic was not necessary anyway as Timoteo only smiled again.

"Oh…about that. Just because a summon didn't happen as planned doesn't mean the result isn't right. That's why it needs to be tested. No need to say that your summon had more than just the right results. Like I said before you are very special. And I can't shake off the feeling that you are even more unique then even I can anticipate."

He paused for a moment before continuing his speech.

"Though I am certain I will have the chance to find out later. We all will."

At this point the deputy head grinned with a seemingly uncharacteristic dreamy expression.

"Yes, I am sure we will….Now, please give your mates their pendants, Tsunayoshi."

After the last words were uttered Tsuna froze. He pressed closer to the children surrounding him to keep himself calm. That wasn't happening. It couldn't.

He had thought he had no mates for his whole life. Never expected it. Never anticipated it. Sure, he had his dreams, but that was what they were, only dreams.

What would he do with his mates? He had never ever truly considered the option so he had never thought about it before. What would it be like to have mates?

Would they care for him? Would they pay attention to him? Would they…would they leave him alone?

Tsuna barely managed to suppress a whimper as a shockingly physical pain went through him at those thoughts. Oh gosh, that was worse than he expected. It nearly took his breath away again.

If it was like this to even briefly consider the option of being left, what would it feel like in case it actually happened?

Tsuna breathed out a shuddering breath and focused on the presences in the back of his mind. On the presences of his mates. His. Actually **his**.

He smiled softly at the green haired boy on his shoulder as the toddler shifted his weight. He put all the pendants on the table and only took one in his hands before turning towards the baby again.

"Shall our bond never be torn."

The green haired boy swiftly bowed his head to allow Tsuna to lay the pendant over his neck.

"Shall our mateship never be doubted."

The pendant glowed a bit before turning back to its original form.

With a frown Tsuna looked over at the deputy head.

"Their pendants will change form after the first exchange of elemental power."

Accepting this as truth Tsuna continued on, repeating the same procedure with each of the babies in the room.

As he reached the two children now standing in front of him he smiled softly.

He took the last two pendants in each hand and crouched towards their eye level.

"Let's see what your pendant transforms into, hm?"

He murmured the words just for the two boys to hear, grinning satisfactorily as he got a smirk and a broad smile as response.

After repeating the procedure of before he watched in wonder as the two boys said their part at the same time. For a moment nothing happened then blinding bright light was enlightening the whole room.

**It made it **impossible for them to keep their eyes open.

As Tsuna slowly dared to open his eyes again he was met with the forms of two animals hanging around their neck.

He blinked a few times to get rid of the remaining dots in front of his eyes before truly taking in the beautiful pieces of art in front of him.

The black haired boy's pendant had transformed into the form of a relaxing chameleon, lazily wrapped around a red stone with orange colour mixing with it here and there. The chameleon while small seemed like a perfect replica of the original animal.

The pendant of the angelic smiling boy with the golden hair had transformed into a white hawk with blue streaks. It was portrayed with wide open wings and feet ready to grab his prey. Its eyes had a piercing red colour.

Tsuna looked in awe at the still faintly glowing pendants. He realized with sudden awareness that their elemental power seemed to have calmed a bit after the transformation of the pendant. Although their power still hadn't settled down, it glowed a bit fainter from around them and seemed to waver uneasily.

When he looked at the both boys again, he couldn't help but blush as he realized how cute they looked with their pendants. He just wanted to reach out and pet them a bit. Not all that much…just a little-

"Fascinating. I have rarely seen a pendant with such detail as theirs. It is nearly unheard that even the feathers and the single skin particle of animals are visible. Normally only the general shape is portrayed. Or only a few details. But this…and with such intense colours too, is something I never have had the pleasure to see before."

Timoteo's tone was filled with awe as he his gazes was locked with the ones of the eyes of the animals portrayed on the pendant.

"Yes, you are really one unique person, Tsunayoshi."

Before Tsuna could even think about replying the deputy head clapped his hands.

"Now I don't want to keep you and your mates here for longer than necessary. The first stage is always very time consuming after all."

Taking it as the dismissal it was Tsuna and his mates – oh how he loved the sound of that – left the office.

After a short period of time one of Timoteo's mates appeared and brought them to the back exit. A run in with someone else was not something Tsuna was looking forward to, so he was all too glad to accept the choice of route.

The rest of the way home went in peaceful silence, the two toddlers having slipped down from Tsuna's shoulder some time ago. **They looked **slightly annoyed as the two spaces beside Tsuna were already taken by the golden haired boy and the black haired one.

Tsuna had made himself a mental note to ask his mates for their names as soon as they were alone. He really didn't want to get to know them here on the street.

After all his mates seemed to still be in some kind of power high or daze, still not having spoken more than the words necessary for the ceremonies. And even then Tsuna didn't get the chance to really focus on them.

He'd had to focus on the ceremonies at that time. There was no time to think about other things. And he was too worried to miss the transformation of the pendants – not that he could actually see anything through the blinding light – to actually focus on them then.

Tsuna stopped for a moment as he saw his house, forcing the others to do the same.

Sighing inwardly he continued on walking, trying not to focus on the feeling of doom that settled over him.

Instead he looked around for his little trouble maker. Finding Natsu pouncing happily beside them and purring to himself, he sighed again.

Really, he felt torn between being happy about the pleasant mood his friend was in and utter horror at the memory of what happened last time he was in that mood.

And the feeling of doom was back with full force. Taking a last glance at his happy little cub he focused back on the house again.

Taking a deep breath he decided to prepare himself for the worst. After all sometimes there was no way to predict one Sawada Nana.

Looking up at the sky one last time before unlocking the door, he prayed to whatever god would listen, that this wouldn't end in chaos.

And while he was at it, that the whole week would be peaceful, happy bonding time for him and his mates.

Well, it wasn't Tsuna's fault that he was a hopeless optimist.


End file.
